The present invention relates to a manual apparatus for cleaning a hygienic vessel, commonly known as a toiled bowl, with water.
This type of apparatus is already known also from a previous application by the same Applicant. It includes a housing applied to a bathroom wall adjacent to the vessel, an element for covering said housing, a water jet dispenser provided in said covering element, a water supply hose secured, on one side, to said dispenser and, on the other side, to a union fitting for connection to the water supply line.
The advantages of this type of apparatus are evident. By completely replacing the toilet bowl xe2x80x9cbrushxe2x80x9d, it allows to clean the vessel without acting on the fecal residues by gripping and maneuvering this tool which is not hygienic and aesthetically objectionable, and without bending over the vessel itself. But abolishing the xe2x80x9cbrushxe2x80x9d entails other implicit advantages, since it is no longer necessary to provide for its periodic cleaning, or for that of its container, and to replace it at the end of its service life.
Moreover, this type of apparatus allows some advantages of no small importance: its use before flushing reduces water consumption and, ultimately, reduces the work of personnel tasked with cleaning the sanitary facilities. The cost of the apparatus and of its installation is, on average, higher than that of the xe2x80x9cbrushxe2x80x9d, but it is still modest, whilst its insertion in the environment has a pleasant impact unlike the negative one of the xe2x80x9cbrushxe2x80x9d.
However, the known model of apparatus for cleaning a hygienic vessel with water does present some drawbacks. Its effective radius depends on the length of the water supply hose. This length is conditioned by the ability of the housing the receive the hose, since the hose, at rest, has the handing profile of a segment of rope suspended by its approached ends, i.e. it forms a catenary. Hence, a reduction in the size of a housing compartment entails a limitation of the length of the hose and, therefore, of the effective radius of the water cleaning apparatus, which therefore needs to be installed in close proximity to the hygienic vessel. This constitutes a constraint in the design of the bathroom space.
Moreover, the known model of apparatus provides a version for installation in new toilet bowls, whereby the housing of the apparatus is recessed in the wall of the bathroom, and a version for installation in previously installed toiled bowls. This entails the need for different versions, driving production and marketing costs upwards for different models and spare parts.
In addition, the known model of apparatus requires, in new facilities, to effect a recess in the masonry and to mount a water outlet with obligatory measurements.
Furthermore, the known model of apparatus requires the presence of a pressure reducer in order to allow the adoption of a highly flexible water supply hose, to allow its return into the housing by the effect of gravity.
Additionally, the known model of apparatus provides for the passage of water through the grip, obligating the type of design and construction and, no less important, giving an unpleasant sensation of cold to the hand when in use.
To overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, the present invention provides a manual apparatus for cleaning a toilet bowl with water, of the type including a housing applied to a bathroom wall adjacent to the vessel, an element for covering said housing, a dispenser of a water jet provided in said covering element, a water supply hose secured on one side to said dispenser and, on the other side, to a union fitting for connection to the water supply line, which, from the general point of view, is characterized in that said covering element presents inferiorly a base and superiorly a grip handle for lifting and maneuvering the waterjet dispenser;
said water jet dispenser, situated on said base of the covering element, comprises an inlet union fitting passing through the base of the covering element, a water flow supply conduit, a valve for shutting off said water flow provided in said supply conduit and controlled manually, by means of a lever, from a pushbutton situated anteriorly in said covering element, a curved beak oriented downwards and projecting with its free end through an opening obtained in said base of the covering element;
said hose, connected at one end to said inlet union fitting and at the other end to the union fitting connecting to the water supply line, is shaped as a spiral;
said connecting union fitting, comprising a closure tap, constitutes an element supporting said housing to the bathroom wall.
Thanks to the adoption of a spiral shaped hose between the union fitting connecting to the water supply line and the dispenser, the latter has a significant effective radius, with a reduced size of its housing. Several advantages stem therefrom: it is easier to determine the mounting position of the apparatus in the bathroom, the dimensions are reduced and hence more easily accommodated even in small spaces as are those of bathrooms the possibility to mount is at such a height from the floor as to allow to grip the dispenser without bending and without creating areas that are difficult or annoying to clean with the floor; reduced usage of raw materials and thus fabrication costs; reduced weights and size, with a consequent lesser impact also on transportation costs.
The apparatus according to the present invention is substantially unified for installation both in old and in new facilities, as shall become more readily apparent hereafter, varying only in the way it is attached to the wall. Thus, savings shall be obtained both in the production of the apparatus, and in the setting up of the warehouse and of the spare parts.
The apparatus according to the invention requires solely a water outlet flush with the wall, such as a tap for washing machine or rubber holder. The apparatus can therefore be dismantled and reused in a different toilet bowl or in the same one after any renovations.
The apparatus according to the invention allows to connect the dispenser directly to the water supply line thanks to the adoption of a spiraling hose able to withstand far greater pressures than those of the aqueduct, which obviates the need for a pressure reducer. Compatibility with a high pressure makes use of the apparatus according to the invention more effective. The spiraling conformation of the hose and the elasticity of the material allow for the easy return of the hose into its housing. The elastic spiral also serves as a shock absorber against water hammering, benefiting the entire plumbing system. Thus, the likelihood of failures is reduced, also thanks to a reduction in the number of spares, mounting simplicity is increased and production, packaging and transportation costs are reduced.
In the apparatus according to the invention, water does not pass through the grip: design and construction constraints are reduced and usage is made more convenient and comfortable.